Journée pourrie
by Mimina
Summary: [P.O.V Sasuke...couple yaoi...]Y'a des jours comme ça, où j'aurais du rester chez moi...Dans mon lit...Où rien de tout cela serait arrivé...


**Journée pourrie**

Vous ne vous êtes pas réveillés un jour, vous disant que vous auriez mieux fait de rester au lit ?

Que ce jour-là serait votre pire journée ?

Alors je vais vous raconter ce jour où j'aurais dû rester cloîtrer chez moi.

Tout a commencé par le son habituel du réveil…

oOoOoOo

**-Mmm**…

Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc qui me casse les oreilles ? …Ah oui…le réveil. Mmm peut pas se taire celui-là…Je sens quelque chose qui bouge à côté de moi…nan…Ah...C'est mieux plus de réveil…Hey mais non ! Le poids à côté de moi se fait tout léger alors j'attrape son bras et le force à revenir vers moi.

**-Sasu…lâche-moi…Je vais être en retard.**

**-Mmm…encore un peu…**

J'ai pas envie que tu partes…Je suis bien avec toi. Je te vois qui me souris. Puis tu te penches vers moi et m'embrasses. Mmm…Hey ! Nooooooooooooooooooon ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toiiiiiiiii ! Tu te lèves et tu fermes la porte de la chambre en me disant _« À ce soir »._ Mais non ! Je ne veux pas attendre ce soir ! Je veux t'avoir maintenant ! Décidé, je me lève mais Aaah…P'tain…Je me suis pris les pieds dans les draps. Bon tant pis je reste par terre et je me rendors.

Mmm…C'est quoi encore ça ?... Le téléphone…Pfff…Allez mes petites jambes on se lève…Je l'entends qui sonne encore plus fort en m'approchant de lui. Oui, bon ça va…j'arrive.

**-Allo ?**

**-Ah bah enfin ! T'es où ? Je te parie que t'es encore avec elle ! **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je te préviens si tu ne rentres pas dans une heure, je me casse avec les gosses ! Et tu te débrouilleras avec mon avocat !**

Hein ? Elle me prend pour qui celle-là ! Mais c'est qu'elle m'énerve en plus ! Je ne suis avec personne ! Si mais bon c'est pas une fille ! Raaa qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve à me crier dessus…Elle va se taire, oui ? Tient pour la peine, je lui raccroche au nez, na ! Non mais oh ! J'aime pas quand on me cri dessus surtout si je n'ai rien fait !

_**Dring…Dring…**_

Encore…Et ben je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi populaire. Je décroche. Chose que je regrettais aussitôt.

**-Comment t'as osé me raccrocher au nez ? C'est décidé je me casse ! **

J'en ai marre….

**-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermez ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Mais je ne suis pas votre mari !**

Et puis plus rien…Je crois qu'elle s'est calmée.

**-Ah…Je suis désolée….Bonn…Bonne journée !**

Ouais c'est ça, bonne journée !...Je raccroche…Je sens que la journée commence bien…Je crois que je vais prendre une douche, ça va me faire du bien. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. J'ouvre l'eau chaude c'est gelé… ! Je ferme aussitôt l'eau et respire un bon coup. Bon, on va faire petit à petit. C'est vrai que c'est pas chez moi et donc l'eau chaude ne vient pas directement. J'ouvre un peu l'eau et j'attends…C'est toujours gelé...Bon ben je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. Je mets doucement la paume de douche au dessus de moi. Harg, c'est froid. Allez, ce n'est pas le froid qui va l'emporter ! Je me lave rapidement et me pelote dans la serviette.

Puis je sors de la salle de bain et vais dans la chambre. Zut j'ai pas pris d'affaires de rechange…J'ouvre donc son armoire et pars à la recherche de vêtements…M'en voudra pas si je lui en emprunte… Je cherche un peu partout et je trouve par miracle mon bonheur. J'enfile un caleçon, une chemise, et un pantalon à ma taille et dans mon ton ! A croire qu'il en avait fait exprès.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine où je prends mon petit déjeuner. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et je me prépare à sortir. En prenant ma veste, je vois un mot sur la table, intrigué je le lis.

_Coucou mon amour !_

_J'espère que tu as pu te rendormir… Si tu veux prendre une douche, fait attention, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude._

_Bonne journée,_

_Je t'aime._

Grrr…Il aurait pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?...Je soupire et sors de l'appartement. Je traverse quelques rues et j'arrive enfin à la station de métro mais quelque chose me turlupine. Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? On est pourtant Vendredi ! Bon, ben je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…

J'attends plusieurs minutes et aucun métro en vue. Je commence à m'inquiéter et je vois un homme qui nettoie le sol. Je m'approche de lui et demande :

**-Excusez-moi, vous saurez me dire quand le métro arrivera ?**

Il se retourne vers moi…J'aime pas son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un débile. Ce que je ne suis pas.

**-Il n'y a pas de métro… **

Je suis son doigt qui me montre une petite affiche où il y a marqué _« EN GREVE »._ Quoi ?...C'est pas possible…Je le remercie et je sors de la station. J'ai plus qu'à aller à la fac à pied, maintenant. Je marche tranquillement dans la rue. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et vois des nuages gris…mmm… Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir. Je continue ma route sans me soucier de ce qui m'entoure. J'arrive enfin devant la fac, enfin à quelques mètres… Hein ?... Nooooooooon… Il se met à pleuvoir et pas des petites gouttes. Merde, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, ce matin. Je cours à fond et arrive enfin dans les locaux. Pfff…C'est malin, je suis tout trempé maintenant. J'ébouriffe un peu mes cheveux et me dirige vers ma salle de classe. J'ouvre la porte et entre doucement. Le prof se retourne vers moi.

**-Mr Uchiwa vous êtes en retard.**

Woah…J'avais pas remarqué…Non mais je sais que je suis en retard, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

**-Bref, asseyez-vous et commencez l'interrogation écrite.**

Quoi ? Une interro ? Je regarde autour de moi et je vois mes camarades entrain de se concentrer sur leur petite feuille. Je soupire et vais m'asseoir à ma place. Alors…mmm…Bon ça va…Je sors un crayon et commence à écrire. J'arrive à la moitié des questions quand la cloche se met à sonner…Mince…Je me dépêche d'écrire…Hey ! Ma feuille ! Je réclame un avocat ! Rendez-la moi !

**-Le cours est fini ! **Dit le prof en prenant les copies.

Rrrrrrrr…Voleur de feuille ! Assassin de bonne note ! Je me lève et sors de la classe d'un pas rageur et vais à mon prochain cours. Je sens que je vais m'endormir…C'est pas possible d'avoir une voix aussi berceuse…En plus le sujet est vraiment ennuyant…Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas eu le choix. Quatre heures à passer avec cette berceuse Heureusement qu'il y a la pause midi entre… Mais je sens que je vais vraiment m'endormir…ouais….zzz….zzz….zzz….zzz.

**-Mr Uchiwa, Mr Uchiwa ! Réveillez-vous.**

Hm ?...Qui me parle ? Non je ne veux pas de décapant… Aaah…Mais arrêtez de me secouer, je ne suis pas un pommier. Hein ?...J'ouvre les yeux et je croise ceux du prof…Euh…C'est normal qu'il y a des flammes dedans ?

**-Je ne veux pas d'un élève qui dort en cours ! Dehors ! **

Oui, c'est bon pas la peine de me traîner, jusqu'à la sortie…Raaa…J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme et je me sens tout seul dans le couloir. Hein ?...Mince…Je me suis fait virer de cours…Si jamais ils apprennent ça, je suis mort.

**-Sasuke ? T'as déjà fini les cours ?**

Je me retourne. Oh non pas lui…

**-Euh…Non…Je me sentais pas bien alors je suis sorti quelques minutes.**

Haha quel beau mensonge…Non, je le regrette pas…Vous savez pas ce que j'aurais enduré s'il avait su que je m'étais fait virer de cours.

Je sens son regard sur moi et sa main toucher mon front.

**-T'as pas de fièvre.**

Mince…Vite trouve quoi répondre…

**-Non, c'est juste un petit malaise.**

Ouf…C'est bon, il a l'air d'y croire.

**-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Non, ça va aller, je t'assure c'est pas grand-chose. **

Je le vois qui acquiesce. Je soupire discrètement de soulagement. Un silence s'installe.

**-T'es pas rentré hier soir ?** Me demande t-il sans montrer aucune émotion, comme à son habitude.

**-Non. **

Réponse simple et clair pas besoin d'aller chercher midi quatorze heures. Je sens la porte qui s'ouvre…Aaaaaaaaah…Boum…Aie ça fait mal…Je suis allongé sur le sol, froid. C'est ma veine. Je sens comme des ondes négatives autour de moi. Je lève les yeux et croise ceux flamboyant du prof.

**-Encore entrain de dormir ? Ca vous a pas suffit de dormir pendant mon cours ? **

Hey ! Je ne dormais pas ! Je récupérais ma nuit, c'est tout ! Et puis si je suis par terre c'est de votre faute ! Ouais bon, j'avais pas à m'adosser contre la porte mais quand même. Je grogne et je me redresse un peu, croisant le regard noir de mon frère. Oups…

**- Je me sens pas bien.**

Je me laisse retomber sur le sol et ferme les yeux. Mais même comme ça je sens leurs ondes néfastes. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

**-Arrêtez de jouer à ça ! **S'exclama le professeur à mon adresse. **Itachi,** **veuillez prendre votre frère…Je ne veux plus le voir.**

**-Bien.**

Je n'aime pas sa voix même s'il n'a pas dit grand-chose, je ne l'aime pas. Je sens mon bras qui se soulève et mes jambes qui le suivent. Nii-san me traîne jusqu'à son bureau et me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il repart quelques secondes puis revient avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tend. Je le prends et je le vois qui s'assit sur son bureau en me regardant sévèrement. Je m'enfonce dans mon verre pour échapper à ses regards intenses.

**-Alors comme ça tu dors pendant les cours ?**

Ben à ce qu'il parait…Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, non, je me suis déjà endormi pendant les cours. Mais c'était au lycée ! Je me souviens la dernière fois, j'avais passé un sale quart d'heure. Mon père m'avait engueulé comme pas possible et j'avais eu le droit à une semaine de corvées ménagères. Ils avaient même donné des congés à la bonne pour que ça soit moi qui m'en occupe. Ben c'est sûr qu'après ça je n'ai plus jamais dormi pendant les cours jusqu'à là.

**-J'ai pas fait exprès. **

Ton neutre, tête innocente, parfait.

**-Mais encore ?**

Il n'a pas l'air d'être convaincu là…Bon

**-Je te jure…Je trouvais le cours passionnant mais sans que je m'en rends compte, je me suis endormi.**

**-Mmm…De quoi parlait le cours ? **

J'en sais rien moi ! Je t'en pose des questions ! Je pensais à mon ange et puis vlan je m'endors. Faut dire aussi que le prof m'a aidé. Ah il se lève et passe derrière son bureau et va s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Là il pose ses coudes sur son bureau et cache le bout de son visage, grâce à ses mains.

**-Alors ?**

**-Euh ben…**

**-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas rester jusqu'à 18 h ici, avec moi.**

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas rester avec ce maniaque dépressif ! Bon Okay j'avoue j'en rajoute un peu trop mais comme même ! Surtout que je finissais à 15 h ! Il va comme même pas me faire rattraper le cour ?...Il en serait bien capable…Je sens que je vais mourir…

**-Et aussi j'en parlerai aux parents et ça, c'est pour m'avoir menti.**

Là, c'est décidé je vais vraiment me tuer. Seulement je baisse les yeux et acquiesce. Je me sens tellement mal que je n'ai même pas la force de protester et puis à quoi ça me servirait ? Je serais encore plus puni. J'entends la sonnerie de midi qui sonne. J'ose même pas bouger et lui me regarde toujours de ses yeux perçants, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Et il le sait en plus ! Il se passe quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Il me torture mentalement. Je sens que je vais en baver. Je le vois qui se lève et qui ouvre la porte.

**-On se retrouve ici, dans une heure.**

Une heure ? Il me laisse le temps de cogiter…Que c'est sympa ! Mouais c'est surtout que c'est la pause déjeuner et qu'à mon avis il a un rencard avec sa petite amie. Je me lève et sors du bureau. Pff j'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui…Je suis pas pressé d'être ce soir, je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade.

Je me dirige vers le self : J'ai vraiment trop faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui? Ah...des choux de Bruxelles...C'est quoi l'autre choix? Des brocolis? ...Okay, aujourd'hui, je fais régime. Je sors du self, les bras le long de mon corps et retourne devant la salle où je m'assieds sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Mon ventre gargouille. Ah! Non, ne commence pas à faire ton cirque, espèce de ventre morfale! Je cherche quelque chose dans mon sac. Y'a rien ! Je suis maudit ! J'étais sûr d'avoir une barre chocolatée qui traînait…Ben la preuve que non…Bon ben y'a plus qu'à attendre ce soir…Je soupire, d'un soupire ennuyé…Pourvu que mon ventre ne fasse pas des siennes. Je vous en supplie ! Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et les encercle de mes bras. J'ai faim…Peut être que j'aurai dû manger les brocolis…Non. .Jamais de la vie, j'aime pas les brocolis et encore moins les choux de Bruxelles… J'ai faim…

**-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une demi-heure**

J'ai fa…Hein ? Je lève les yeux et croisent ceux interrogatifs de mon frère. Ah…C'est à ce moment que mon ventre se met à faire du bruit. Je resserre mon étreinte pour ne pas qu'on l'entende mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

**-Tu n'as pas mangé ?** Me demande t-il.

**-Non.**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Y'avait des choux de Bruxelles et des brocolis. **

Je le vois qui soupire du genre _« tu changeras jamais »._ Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'aime pas ce genre de légumes. Et puis quand je n'aime pas, je ne mange pas.

**-Allez viens, j'ai pris des sandwiches.**

Je le regarde comme un petit gamin, découvrant la plus belle merveille au monde. Je l'aime mon frère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime. Ah si c'est peut être parce qu'il a des trucs à manger ! Je me lève et lui ouvre la porte de son bureau. Nous entrons tous les deux et je m'assieds sur une chaise que je rapproche du bureau. Mon frère pose ses affaires et sort les sandwiches que je ne quitte pas des yeux de peur qu'ils s'en aillent. Ben vu ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, je préfère prévoir. Il m'en tend un que je dévore tout de suite. Mmm qu'est ce que c'est bon….Je le vois qui me regarde amusé. Gna gna gna…

**-Tu sais, tu me fais plus penser à un gamin, qu'à un adulte. **

Gna gna gna …Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là…Toujours à faire des remarques…Rrrrrrrr J'avale, rageur, le reste de mon plat. Il a l'air de s'amuser, lui…Rrrrr…Je le hais. Nous finissions de manger tranquillement.

**-Allez maintenant au bouleau !**

J'adore quand il dit ça…Ca casse tout de suite l'ambiance…Non seulement j'ai pas envie de travailler, surtout de cette matière…Et de plus avec lui ! Non mais je vous le dis, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Je le vois qui débarrasse un peu son bureau.

-**Donc, j'ai demandé à ton professeur, le programme qu'il fait aujourd'hui.**

Qu'est ce que je disais ?...Je peux jamais louper de cours car il me les refait après. Un vrai tortionnaire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir…Parfois…Parce que là je m'en fous royalement de ce cour bidon et sans intérêt. Ben oui quoi, l'histoire du droit, c'est vraiment ennuyant. Normal que je m'endors. Je soupire.

**-Pas la peine de soupirer, ni de faire cette tête là….Bon tu sors de quoi écrire, je vais pas tout te donner quand même.**

Pourquoi pas ? Ca serait bien…Je prends mon sac et sort lentement un crayon et mon bloc. Et voilà, c'est parti il commence…Je m'ennuie déjà…Non mais vraiment à quoi ça sert de faire ce cour…On apprend ça depuis le lycée ou même à la fin du collège…Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite et je dessine sur mon bloc. Mmm…Je me demande comment ça va se passer…Pas bien en tout cas…Vu que premièrement, je vais me faire enguirlander par le père, ça va déjà le mettre en rogne…Pfff…Je m'enfonce dans la chaise…Ah…J'entends plus rien…Oups…Mon frère me regarde noir, attendant que je l'écoute.

**-C'est bon t'as fini ? Je peux continuer…**

Je me redresse, honteux et me concentre un minimum sur ce qu'il dit. Deux heures passent. Allez une petite pause. Je ferme mon bloc.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ben une pause.**

**-Qui t'a dit que t'avais le droit à une pause ?**

Quoi ? Non, il ne va pas oser. Rrrr je le hais, je le hais. Je réouvre mon bloc et je continue l'exercice qu'il m'a donné. Tandis que lui se lève et sort quelques instants. Hein ? Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste !

**-Quand je reviendrai, je veux que l'exercice soit fini ! **

Et puis quoi encore ? Moi aussi j'ai droit à une pause ! Je me concentre sur la petite feuille. Pff…Ce n'est pas du gâteau. Cinq minutes après. Je l'ai fini ! Ouais ! Hé hé, ce n'est pas un pauvre exercice qui va me battre ! Ah ça non ! Jamais de la vie. La sonnerie sonne et je vois mon frère qui revient et qui prend ma feuille en allant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Je me demande quand son stage m'enfin quelque chose qui s'appelle comme ça, sera fini. Parce que l'avoir tous les jours sur le dos, ça pèse lourd. Il me rend la feuille avec un sourire.

**-Ben tu vois, quand tu veux, tu y arrives.**

Mouais…Je ne suis pas convaincue…Il sort une cassette de son tiroir. Tient si on regardait un film ?...Chouette…Euh je retire tout de suite…J'aime pas la couverture où il y a marqué _« Versailles »_…J'y crois pas…Pas la même chose en vidéo…Nooooooooooon…Mon frère me sourit, d'un sourire moqueur. Ca t'amuse, hein ? Rrrrrrr….Ca y est le film commence…Ah une vache…Oh non, ils vont pas oser…Ah ben plus de vache, dommage qu'ils ont changé de plan…Alors là c'est qui ? Louis XVI et ses conseillers…Ouais…Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est quoi ça ?...Mince…Mais qui peut m'appeler ?...Ah si, je l'ai pas prévenu, ça met sortit de la tête….Bon il arrête de vibrer ! Je mets mais deux mains sur ma poche pour étouffer le bruit. Ouf…Il a rien entendu. Bon revenons…Aaaaah il se remet à vibrer…Ouf…Pas aussi longtemps….Ca doit être un texto. Je surveille le regard de mon frère et sort mon portable. Ouais, c'est bien un texto, je le lis.

_**« Ben alors t'es où ? »**_

C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est bien mon amour…Je lui réponds.

_**« Dsl J'ai eu un contre temps…Je finis à 18 h »**_

Aussitôt je reçois une réponse.

_**« Ah d'accord…Je t'attends devant ta fac…Je t'aime »**_

J'allais lui répondre un _« moi aussi »_ mais mon frère a prit mon portable et l'a rangé dans son tiroir.

**-Mon portable…**

**-Fallait pas l'utiliser…Regarde la vidéo, maintenant. **

Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Je m'affale sur la table et regarde la télévision. J'entends mon frère soupirer faiblement. Ben quoi ? Fallait pas piquer mon portable ! Le film se finit. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il me reste une demie-heure. Allez courage !

**-Bon maintenant, tu remplis ce questionnaire. Tu as tout le temps restant.**

Quoi ? Un questionnaire ? Pff…Entre l'interro et ça…Aie…Je prends le questionnaire en main et je réponds aux questions. Sauf à celles de la période où j'étais avec mon portable chéri qui est dans les mains de mon tortionnaire de frère. Et voilà fini ! Pile au moment de la sonnerie. Je le lui donne et je range mes affaires le plus vite possible.

**-A tout à l'heure!** Lui dis-je avant de franchir la porte.

Ah qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de sortir ! Quatre heures, enfermé dans une pièce…J'allais exploser. J'arrive devant l'entrée et je le vois. Je souris, retrouvant ma pêche. Il s'approche de moi et on s'embrasse d'un baiser passionné. Puis on se lâche.

**-Alors il s'est passé quoi ?** Me demande-t-il en prenant ma main.

**-Je me suis fait virer de mon cour parce que soit disant je m'étais endormi et donc nii-san, me l'a fait rattraper.**

Sale traite ! Toi aussi tu te moques de moi ! Je me retourne, vexé. Tu le vois puisque tu t'approches de moi et m'embrasse. Mmm si tu crois que c'est ça qui va tout arranger…

**-Je te consolerai**. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Bon d'accord je te pardonne. Je souris et t'embrasse en retour. Nous nous dirigeons vers son appartement, à pied. Ma voiture est chez mes parents et lui n'en a tout simplement pas. Et puis le bus, y'en a pas dans sa zone et le métro est en grève.

**-Sinon raconte-moi ta journée depuis qu'on s'est quitté ce matin !**

Rectification, c'est toi qui m'as quitté ! Moi je ne voulais pas.

**-Non, tu vas te moquer de moi.**

**-Mais non.**

**-Si, il met arrivé que des tuiles.**

**-Vas-y raconte ! **

Ca y est t'es excité…Tu vas pas me lâcher tant que tu ne le sauras pas. Je soupire et commence à te raconter ma fabuleuse journée.

**-Tout d'abord, on voulant te rattraper ce matin, je me suis emmêlé les pieds dans les draps et je suis tombé. Ensuite t'as une bonne femme qui m'a menacé de partir avec ses gosses croyant que j'étais son mari. Non mais puis quoi encore ! Après je vais à la douche et que vois-je ? Plus d'eau chaude ! C'est quand partant que j'ai vu ton mot. Et puis je suis parti prendre le métro mais malheureusement ils sont en grève ! Donc j'ai dû aller à la fac à pied et comme pour continuer ma chance, je me suis pris une averse. Je suis donc arrivé tout trempé et en retard pour une interro que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir à cause d'un pauvre prof qui m'a arraché la feuille des mains dès que ça a sonné. Après, je suis donc allé à mon prochain cours vraiment très ennuyant avec le prof qui vous chante une berceuse et je me suis endormi. Ben donc après tu sais la suite….**

Et voilà, tu es plié de rire…Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et détourne la tête de toi. Faisant te montrer que je suis vexé. Ben oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se marre toute la soirée. Tu le vois, et tu t'arrêtes aussitôt de rire…Avec beaucoup de mal…Encore un truc de travers et tu te remettras à te moquer de moi…C'est vraiment pas juste. Tu enlaces mon bras au tien et tu me fais un bisou sur la joue…Je t'ai pas pardonné ! Malgré cela on continue la route jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à son appartement. Là, il part dans la salle de bain, tandis que moi je m'allonge sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là car je sens un poids à côté de moi et une tête se pencher au-dessus de moi…Oh….

**-Tu penses à quoi ?**

Euh…Je pensais à quoi ?

**-A rien.**

**-Mmm…**

Tu me regardes et m'embrasses. Je réponds avec plaisir puis tu te redresses pour sortir du lit. Mais nooooon ! Reste un peu ! Cherchant à quoi le retenir, j'agrippe la seule chose qu'il porte sur lui, c'est-à-dire sa serviette qui se trouve autour de sa taille. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il se trouva debout, il n'avait plus sa serviette…Woah…J'aime bien la vue…Tu me regardes et vois mon sourire béa sur mon visage. Tu deviens soudainement rouge et pique un fard.

**-Pervers !**

Hein ? Aieeeeeee ça fait mal ! Aie, aie, j'ai mal à la tête ! Pourquoi il m'a lancé une lampe ? C'est dangereux et ça fait mal ! Aie…Je mets une main sur le côté gauche de mon front. Là où cette stupide lampe m'a cognée. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine à la recherche de glace. Aie…Je sens qu'une grosse bosse va venir…J'ai vraiment pas de chance….Pff, y'a même pas de glace ! Je vais faire comment…Hein ?...Je sens quelqu'un me retourner, enlever la main de mon front et me mettre de la glace enrobée dans un torchon…Oh dommage tu t'es habillé…

**-Je suis désolé, de t'avoir envoyé la lampe…**

Oh il est trop chou quand il fait cette tête ! Je l'adore !

**-C'est pas grave.**

Tu me souris.

**-Viens je vais te mettre de la pommade…**

Sur ces mots tu m'entraînes dans la salle de bain. Enlève le torchon et met de la crème sur ma bosse…La vache…Elle est grosse…Ben moi qui voulais passer inaperçue c'est fichu maintenant. Après ces quelques minutes, nous quittâmes l'appartement au profil des rues fraîches de notre ville. On marche quelques temps avant d'arriver devant une grande maison, ma maison. Enfin celle de mes parents. Je sens sa main resserrer la mienne. Je me retourne vers lui.

**-Ca va aller ?**

Tu hoches la tête et me souris. Mouais…T'es quand même angoissé…Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens plutôt calme…Peut-être est-ce le fait que je vais mourir en entrant dans cette maison ? Sans doute…On entre dans la cour. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte mais…Mince…Où sont mes clefs….

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-J'ai perdu mes clés. **

Ca y est, tu te remets à rire…Mais ça me détend un peu d'entendre ton rire…Je suis toujours à la recherche de mes clés quand la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère.

**-C'est ça que tu cherches ?**

Ah…Oui…Ce sont mes clefs…

**-Oui.**

Il soupire en me les donnant et pousse la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

**-Bonsoir Naruto.**

**-Bonsoir Itachi**. Dit-il joyeusement.

En faite mon frère est le seul à savoir que je sors avec Naruto. Et ce soir, je dois l'annoncer aux parents…

**-Sasuke…Y'a père qui t'attend dans son bureau…Il voudrait te parler de ta fabuleuse performance avant le dîner.**

Je soupire…Ma mort approche…

**-Mmm….J'y vais…**

**-Bonne chance **! Me dit tout aussi joyeusement mon petit ami.

Ouais de la chance, j'en aurai besoin. Je les vois qui partent dans le salon et qui commencent une discussion. Oui mon frère et Naruto s'apprécient. Chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Je me dirige vers le bureau. J'ouvre la porte et glisse un :

**-Bonsoir père…**

Il relève la tête et me voit. Je n'aime pas son regard sévère. Je devrai être habitué depuis le temps mais non, je n'arrive pas. Il me fait toujours culpabiliser comme celui d'Itachi mais lui c'est pire. Aie…Je vais en morfler.

**-Bonsoir Sasuke…Assieds-toi.**

Je m'exécute en silence.

**-Itachi m'a parlé de ta fabuleuse performance pendant ton cours.**

« Fabuleuse performance » Ils ont que ça en bouche ? Bon, c'est vrai que ça me fait culpabiliser… Je baisse la tête, honteux.

**-C'est la deuxième fois que ça t'arrive mais là c'est inadmissible…Ces années sont importantes pour ta carrière, surtout ce cours et toi, tu t'endors…Heureusement que ton frère était là pour te le faire rattraper. **

Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris c'est de ma faute et blablabla…

**-J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus…Et donc, tu es privé de sortie pendant une semaine !**

**-Quoi ?**

Ah j'ai parlé tout haut ? Bon ben je continue alors…

**- Tu ne peux pas me priver de sortie ! J'ai 19 ans je te rappelle !**

**-Tu vis sur mon toit, tu appliques mes règles.**

Voilà, la fin de l'histoire. Il se lève et sort du bureau. Moi je reste quelques temps en train de ruminer…Non mais j'ai pas 15 ans ! Mais même si je voulais partir, je ne pourrais pas. De toute façon je suis enfermé dans ma prison dorée. Je ris nerveusement à cause de cette remarque…Prison dorée…Hahahahahaha…Hem…Je me lève et vais dans le salon où tout le monde s'est assis autour de la table. Je m'assois à côté de Naruto qui pose une main sur ma cuisse en me chuchotant :

**-Ca va ?**

J'acquiesce…Pas envie de parler…Tient pour la peine je parle plus…Ah non c'est vrai je dois leur dire…Ben je parle plus jusqu'au dessert, ouais ! On arrive au plat principal et mon père décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Alors Naruto, que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

Ben voilà, fallait sans douter…Oui, bon j'arrête. Je regarde mon amour qui sourit en répondant :

**-Je suis étudiant.**

**-Ah et en quelle fac ?**

**-En fac de lettre, première année.**

**-Oh…**

Ca se voit, il est déçu mais Naruto ne s'en formalise pas. Après tout je lui avais dit que si tous les étudiants étudiaient le droit, ce serait l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Ben oui mon père est avocat comme mon frère. Et moi aussi plus tard même si je n'en ai pas envie. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors autant lui faire plaisir. La discussion reprend un peu, plus chaleureuse avec Itachi, Naruto et un peu ma mère. Ben elle à l'air de l'apprécier, c'est bon signe. Moi en tout cas, je fais rien. Ah si je bois…Je sais pas combien de verre de vin j'ai bu mais je me sens un peu bizarre…J'ai surtout chaud…Mais à part ça, je me sens bien…Etrange non ?

On arrive au dessert et je sens que je vais…Non pas maintenant…Mais j'ai comme même la tête qui tourne…Bon aller quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! …Je me lève brusquement faisant tomber la chaise. Toutes les discussions se sont arrêtées et tout le monde me dévisage. Ben maintenant j'ai leur attention…Je ramasse la chaise et je me tiens au dossier pour pas tomber.

**-Père, mère…J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…**

Woah je suis trop doué…On n'a pas l'impression que je suis soûl…Bref continuons…

**-Naruto est mon petit ami.**

Euh…J'aurai peut être mieux fait de le dire autrement…Parce que là, ils sont sous le choc. Ah je sens la bombe de mon père arriver…Oh non…Je sens que je vais….Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et me libère de tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité…J'aurais peut être pas dû tout boire. Je reste bien une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une fois passé, je rince mon visage.

**-Sasuke…Ca va ?**

Je me retourne et vois mon frère venir vers moi. Je sens encore ma tête tourner. Il pose une main sur mon front et voit mon trésor.

**-Et ben t'a une belle bosse…**

**-Je me suis pris une lampe.**

**-Ah…**

**-Dis père et mère sont en colère ?**

Ben oui, fallait bien que je lui demande…Pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et pour me préparer aussi parce que là, j'ai la tête en bouilli.

**-Non…Il leur faudra du temps, surtout à père…Mais tu ne vas pas être déshérité…**

**-Hein ? Mais pourtant avant que je parte…**

**-Oui mais Naruto a su trouver les bon mots pour les convaincre.**

Je souris. Mon amour est vraiment un être exceptionnel. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui…J'aurais vraiment pas du boire autant d'alcool…

**-Je vais m'allonger un peu, je ne me sens pas bien**.

**-Ben tu m'étonnes avec tout l'alcool que t'as bu…**

Mmm…J'y peux rien…Fallait bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais dans ma chambre où je m'allonge sur mon lit. C'est vraiment une journée pourrie…J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'allonger à côté de moi.

**-Ca va ?**

**-Ouais…**

Non mais ce n'est pas grave…

**-Tient ton frère m'a passé ça pour toi. **

Je me redresse et vois avec stupeur mon portable ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je le prends et le serre contre moi ! Pardon, pardon portable chérie !

**-En fait t'as pas l'air d'être soûl.** Me sourit-il.

Non, j'y suis plus…Mais j'aime pas son sous-entendu…Ah il se met au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Une de ses mains, se glissent sous mon tee-shirt et caresse sensuellement ma peau. Mmm…Ah…Une minute…Je le repousse doucement. Tu me regardes sans comprendre.

**-La porte est ouverte ! **

Je me lève et je la ferme à clé. Lui, pendant ce temps est à genoux, au bord du lit. Raaaa je craque…Je m'approche et l'embrasse langoureusement. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire s'allonger….Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie !... Ca fait mal ! Maudit pied de lit ! Je saute sur place en tenant mon pauvre pied. Non mais là j'en ai vraiment marre ! Tu te mets à rire et je te lance un regard noir qui te calme tout de suite. Tu t'approches de moi et me fais asseoir sur le lit. Tu me déchausse et masse mon pauvre pied tout endolorie…Mmm…qu'est ce que ça fait du bien…

**-Ca va mieux ?**

**-Largement.**

Tu souris puis embrasse la pointe de mon pied avant de remonter vers moi et de m'embrasser.

**-Laisse moi m'occuper de toi…**

Et nous voilà partit pour une nuit de folie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peut être qu'après tout, ma journée n'était pas aussi pourrie ?

Mouais bon…Juste la fin alors…

**_Fin..._**

_

* * *

_Pour "Versailles" Je crois qu'une vidéo existe dessus mais si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas prit exemple dessus, j'ai largement inventé...

Le cours d'histoire de droit; ça j'ai pas inventé xD...J'ai remarqué qu'il parlait pas mal de Louis XVI,vla...


End file.
